


Royal Summoning

by PumpkinsGuts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Job, Demon, Devil, Jealousy, M/M, MONSTER FUCKER, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Moaning, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Royalty, Smut, Spying, Succubi & Incubi, i might make more longer ones, masturbation while spying, probably not tho, servant - Freeform, this is like everything I want from a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinsGuts/pseuds/PumpkinsGuts
Summary: Too Gay for Humans? Summon Your Very Own Boy Toy. A prince is desperate for some action, his servant spies and learns some new things about himself.
Relationships: Human/Demon - Relationship, Human/Non-Human, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Human Character/Original Non-Human Character, original male human character(s)/original non-human male character(s)
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting fast, he needed to hurry. A prince of brown skin, decorated in gold, was in a huddle with his subordinates. They were all clinging to each other with their arms around the others' shoulders, in a perfect circle. Sweat dampened their brows and stuck their skin together, if they were allowed to move, it would hurt to peel themselves off of the other. The thin, sleeveless tops of the lessers, the lush fabric and fine jewelry of the prince, all whip around fiercely without warning, slapping hair to faces and bringing the dust of the desert to their eyes. 

They hold on tighter as their stone gazebo-like structure stutters, high upon its pedestal, about four stories from the dunes. The dark red ink that stains the center in a ritual, circular pattern, is now glowing faintly. As if the sun was setting in the pedestal to back-light the symbols, the darker it gets, the more these ruins shimmer. 

The prince is holding his breath as the stones unnaturally wiggle underneath his bare feet. Is it working? He's trying not to show signs of uncertainty. He has spent so much time, effort, and gold for this. It has to work. It has to!

As the sky reaches dusk, the shaking steadily climbs as more sand from the terrain ungracefully speeds to the center of the circle with disregard to the subordinates and prince alike. They stand their ground not with bravery, but with obligation. The sand twists in a storm in the center, struggling to find shape. As it rages, the dozen people surrounding the prince are picked off, being knocked to the floor a few feet from the edge of the circle they were huddled over. The prince stands alone, hiding his face in his arms as he tries to keep his balance. And as quickly as the winds had started, they cease. The prince almost falls forward with the sudden change, catching himself before his foot crosses into the glowing circle on the floor. Upon looking up, he sees what he was waiting for.

A demon, conjured from the underworld. He looks what we would recognize as a tiefling. Dark grey/red skin with black hair and matching horns that curl around his head. This demon is kneeled on the floor in front of the prince, literally chained to the symbols written behind him. He looks put on display. He's nice and muscular but in a natural sense, not a shrink-wrapped six pack or anything like that. At this very second the demon looks defeated, head down and eyes closed. Only a torn rag hanging low on his abdomen, covering the essentials. The prince takes a hollow breath. The dust settles with complete silence, the prince's helpers not moving a hair. The demon slowly looks up at the prince, his arms covertly struggling with the iron chains that bind his hands to the floor behind him. His eyes are a deep orange, no pupils, and moving like a calm pool of lava. 

"So I've been summoned." The demon growls.

"So it seems you have." The prince laughs under his breath. He bits his lip a bit too hard, making sure he isn't dreaming. The demon keeps his gaze steady on the prince. He says,

"All of these people, your majesty, and yet-" the demon tilts his head to a large bandage on the prince's arm. "You use your own blood. Why is that?" The demon shows no emotion.

"You're for  _ me,  _ not my servants. You're  _ mine. _ " The prince says through a forced smirk. 

"So you've done your research, your majesty. I'm impressed." If he is, the demon is showing no signs of it. He shifts in his chains slightly.

"Company!!" The prince yells to the side, not taking his eyes off the demon. "Leave us. Leave us at once." The servants on the ground hesitate. " _ Now. _ " The prince commands. With quick shuffling, the 10 people or so that were on the ground start to gather themselves and hurry down the steep staircase that winds around the tower. The prince waits with baited breath until the figures are off in the distance. Their flickering torches creeping across the barren land, heading to the far off lights of civilization. 

"So you know what to do." The demon says. He leans back a bit, as much as he can, stretching his arms and creaking the chains. The prince smiles, and as if walking on broken glass, tiptoes into the circle. The cool night air is replaced with a warm breeze that seems to literally go through him. He breaths it in slowly, savoring the unique feeling and faint smell of burning wood and sap. He crouches down to the demon. Now that he's close he can see this devil is over a head taller than him. He shutters in suspense, and moves the loincloth out of the way.

A tapered cock with ridges and symmetrical bumps, that starts black and fades to red, is fully erect and pointing to the prince,maybe 11 inches long. its black curtain matching the drapes. The prince feels his mouth water and looks up to the demon, who gives the slightest nod. The prince returns to beholding this dick and licks his lips. He slowly puts his lips to the head of the demon's cock, and explores the folds and dents with his tongue, licking around and dipping the tip of his tongue just ever so slightly in. Still no response from the demon as the prince goes for more, sucking and slurping as he lowers his head and let's the cock hit the back of his throat, no gagging. He pumps up and down, the slurping as the only sound other than the distant gentle wind. A single lantern sits flickering, alone in its fight to stave off the dark. But in this circle, this energy has everything warmly lit in a drowsy haze. 

The prince uses his hands, one to steady himself on the ground and the other in tune with his mouth, pleasuring this demon. The demon still gives no response as he sucks harder and pumps up and down and up and down, jewelry clinking and eyes drooping. He finally goes as far as he can, hair and balls flush with his face. He holds for a moment before releasing himself and gasping in air, a thin line of drool still attaching the prince's hanging tongue to the demon's dick. 

"Are you through?" the demon says with a stoic face. The prince, still panting, looks up at the demon, unsure of the correct answer.

"I suppose." The prince responds, wiping some clear liquid off his cheek. The prince suddenly feels a different kind of strange. His muscles start to move of their own volition, twisting calmly until they get organized, and begin to move themselves. The prince, without control, moves to standing above the demon's cock, and hiking up his tunic to show his pink-tipped penis, human and natural sized, already hard and leaking with precum. 

"No small clothes your majesty?" The demon smiles with canine like teeth, showing emotion for the first time. The prince gulps as he's lowered to the demon. Expecting a tight entry, he is instead placed straddling the demon's huge thighs, their dicks rubbing together. The prince then has his arms wrap around the demon's neck, and is pulled into a kiss— rough, but so much more passionate than he was expecting. The prince regains control of his body and holds himself taught to the demon, letting a large, black pointed tongue invade his mouth. He sucks on it with gusto, and starts to hump his dick against the much bigger, pulsating demon cock.

The Demon leans into it as much as he can with his hands behind his back, sloppily kissing back the beautiful prince. Their hips move in sync, the prince's breath starts to pick up, his humping becomes more erratic. Before anything can come of it, the demon takes control of his muscles and forces a dead stop. The prince frowns.

"Patience your majesty." The demon smiles, "we'll get there. Is this tower made as instructed?"

The prince takes a second of breathing before answering with some difficulty. "Of- of course." The prince is feeling up the chest of the demon. Enchanted by every inch of it, to his strong collarbone, thin curls of black hair, his pink nipples, the muscle hidden just below the layer of skin. All of it, he could spend eternity just running his fingers down his happy trail. The demon gives a warm laugh to his fascination.

"Break my chains, your majesty?" 

"I accept." The prince replies, still lost in tracing that collarbone. The chains disintegrate and the demon kisses the princes as his arms find his much smaller body. For someone in his mid-twenties, the prince has a small frame. He's never had to do any manual labor, he's had servants wait on him hand and foot his whole life. The demon can not wait to hear him scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon? Fucking MY prince? It's more likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ;)

The sound of clapping skin and grunting. Feet trying to keep a grip on stone, dust and pebbles being disturbed. 

He was right to stay behind. Jaque was a servant who had been right-hand side to the prince for years. He was a young man, 19 years old. And was, what some might say, over protective of the prince. He was constantly worried, and ever since he got obsessed with dark magic? He never slept a wink! The prince was his everything. The prince  _ is  _ his everything. And now he's being tortured by that horrible creature that was conjured!! And Jaque just let it happen. He tried to talk him out of it, but the prince that was once happy to converse said to "stay out of it" or "mind your place". Jaque had been his servant for over a decade. They would sometimes talk as if friends. That changed when dark magic became a priority. So, Jaque, worried as usual, stayed behind in the inner workings of the tower that most did not know existed. If he wasn't the prince's right hand steward, there's no way he would've found it. Let alone where to hide in it. 

He was well hidden in a small closet with a wooden door in the store rooms. He was ready to check on the prince, but his majesty came to him. With shrill shrieks of the prince and deep laughter from the demon, the prince was carried into the store room (where Jaque was hiding) and placed, bent over on a barrel, ass in the air. Jaque was horrified, what was happening?? He peeked through the door, perfectly hidden in the shadow cast by a corner. The shrieks were from a smiling and giggling prince as the demon lifted up his majesty's tunic, and lined up his huge cock! Jaque tried to look away, but then the demon slathered some shiny oil on his red dick, and prodded the prince's now exposed asshole with it. Jaque stared wide-eyed as the demon gently ran his huge clawed hands up the prince's back, under his tunic, grazing his flesh and making the prince shiver in anticipation. Jaque shivered too. Should he save him? He looks like he's… enjoying it? Jaque felt something stir inside of him. 

The demon slowly leans into the prince, his giant cock stuffing the prince full as he moans without a hint of pain. The demon mentioned something about magic lube, this must be that, the prince thought. Without much more delay, the demon gets all the way in. And starts to pull out, right before slamming back in again. The prince cries in ecstasy.

"Ah! Oh- yes! Ah! Ah!!" As the demon pounds him against the barrel so hard the whole floor shakes and the barrel moves half an inch every time until they're against the wall. The demon grabs the barrel on either side of the prince and starts really nailing him. Low grunts with every thrust, both parties are clearly enjoying themselves tremendously. 

And there's Jaque. Stunned at what he's seeing. He's not sure how to process the information, but his penis isn't so hesitant. He gets a full on boner watching his Lord, his  _ friend _ getting his brain fucked out by a literal demon. 

Jaque watches as they change positions again and again, and more of those  _ noises _ come from the prince's mouth. Oh fuck, oh God those noises. Jaque can't take it anymore. He presses his eye up to the crack of the door and slips his hand into his robes, jerking himself to relieve this ache. Seeing his friend spred out and being claimed by a huge dick is so  _ hot _ . He takes his hand back out just for a second to spit on it, before going right back to cranking it. 

"Yes- oh please fuck me- ah- ah- Ah! AH!! Yes-! Oh- fuck! Ah-ah-ah uh- oh~!" The prince is certain they're alone and holds nothing back.

Jaque is going insane. He bites the collar of his shirt, imagining he's the one out there fucking the prince in the ass, making him scream like that. He starts humping into his hand, careful to watch and take this all in while it lasts.

"Deeper, deeper! Oh please, fuck! Cum in me! Cum in me- oh fuck!" The prince screams. Jaque is close, he's breathing heavy, trying to be quiet while jerking it hard, as his other hand plays with his nipple. He watches the demon put the prince in doggy style on the floor. The demon starts fucking him harder and faster. He's grunting, panting. The prince is still screaming his head off, Jaque wants to scream too! It's all happening so fast!

The demon slams into the prince harder than ever, and with a loud grunt from the demon, both of them shutter. White liquid leaks from the prince, just missing his tunic and dripping from his legs to the floor. The demon holds the prince's hips firmly in place. His balls are twitching and releasing buckets upon buckets of cum into the prince. Jaque takes his one hand from his nipple and covers his mouth as he cums into his hand, jittering his humping a bit to squeeze out every last drop.

The demon slowly pulls back, not all the way, and grabs the prince's cock. The prince's cock fits into the demons palm. He squishes it gently and suddenly slams his dick back into the prince's ass. The prince screams and cums all over the floor as more cum leaks out of his ass. The demon lifts up the prince so his back is against the demon's front, dick still hilted inside, and the demon bends and turns so he can kiss him so sweetly, so deeply. The prince is still trying to catch his breath but risks a blackout for that long black tongue going inside his mouth again. A few more twitches from the prince's cock after the demon carefully removes him from his enormous dick. Jaque watches as the demon gathers some of the prince's own cum, and sticks it in the prince's mouth, who sucks his clawed fingers clean. 

Jaque wishes that was him, sucking on the royal cum. Jaque feels himself getting hard again. The prince starts sucking the demon, his wet dick rubbing against the cold floor. Jaque is going to lose his mind, oh fuck, he wants to fuck the prince so badly. Was he hiding these feelings? Or are they new? He reaches into his cloak again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, lemme know if you guys want more shit like this. I needed more content that fits my very specific kinks, like monster fucking and spying.  
> **Please don't interact with me if you're under 18**


End file.
